Bad Blood
by marnthemiz
Summary: Harmony is Charley Brewsters best friend. Although being a massive horror movie nerd herself, she thinks Charley's completely lost his mind when he tells her his lovely neighbour, Jerry Dandridge, is a vampire. She is determined to prove him wrong, but what if what Charley's saying is true? And will she escape the fangs of Jerry Dandridge or will it be too late? (1985, not remake)


'Charley, knock it off. No vampire neighbour is going to come through your window. Besides, I doubt a few nails is going to stop him,' I said, trying to listen to the TV over the loud bangs of the hammer. I popped a few more pieces of popcorn into my mouth and turned the volume up a little louder.

'Lynda, if this is a joke, I'll kill you!' Laurie's, from Halloween, voice echoed.

_Bang._

'Charley!' I complained. 'I picked this movie especially!'

'Sorry. I'm just nervous, I guess.' He mumbled, jerking the window which, to my surprise, didn't budge.

'He's not a vampire. My parents have already been to see him. He seems really sweet.' I replied.

'That's what they want you to think, Harm.' I rolled my eyes. He dropped down on the bed next to me, jolting the bowl of popcorn.

'Hey, watch it,' I remarked, grabbing the ball so the contents didn't tip over.

'Charley! Could you come downstairs for a second, there's someone I'd like you to meet!' His mother's sweet voice called. Charley looked at me with suspicion. I shrugged, popped another piece of popcorn into my mouth and followed him downstairs.

'Charley, Harmony. This is our next door neighbour, Jerry Dandridge.' She said, smiling. I had already met him as I lived 2 doors down. Charley's eyes widened.

'Charley! Calm.' I whispered, nudging him with my arm. He swallowed hard.

'Hello, Charley. Oh and Harmony, nice to see you again.' Jerry strolled over to us with his arm outstretched.

'Charley, don't be rude. Shake hands.' His mom ordered. I watched on, suddenly feeling quite anxious. It took Charley a few moments before obeyed his mom's demand and shook his abnormally long-fingered hand.

'What's he doing here?' Charley asked. I hit him on the arm.

'I invited him over for a drink.' Mrs Brewster replied casually.

'What?!' Charley hissed. Oh my god, he's not still obsessing over this vampire malarkey is he?

'I invited him over for a drink.' She repeated. 'Why?'

'What's the matter, Charley? Afraid I'd never come over without being invited first?' He laughed, as did Mrs Brewster, but more in a flirtatious manner.

'You're right. You're quite right. Of course, now that I've been made welcome, I might drop by quite a bit. In fact, any time I feel like it.' The way Jerry said it made a shiver go down my spine. Even Charley's mom turned to look at him. 'With your mothers kind permission, of course.'

'Oh, Jerry. Anytime. So nice that someone interesting finally moved into the neighbourhood.' The whole while that she spoke, he never took his eyes off of me and Charley. I noticed that Charley was slowly retreating to his room.

'Charley are you alright?' Me and his mom said simultaneously.

'Yeah.. I'm, uh, fine. Me and Harmony just have to get back to our trig.. That's all.' He lied. We'd finished that nearly an hour ago.

'Nice to meet you, Charley. See ya.' Jerry paused. 'Soon.'

I rushed after Charley who had sprinted up the stairs.

'Charley, wait! Are you okay?' I followed him into his room.

'He's a vampire, Harm, please, you've got to believe me. Now he's been invited into my home, he's gonna try and kill me. You heard him!' He hissed quietly, making sure the adults downstairs couldn't hear.

'Charley, you're being ridiculous! Yes, he was being a little odd, doesn't mean he's going to suck your bluuuuuud!' I jumped on him, pretending to bite his neck.

'Harmony, this isnt funny.' He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away. 'This is serious.'

'Charley, you've really lost your fucking rag.' I laughed. 'You really need to stop watching so many horror movies!' Charley was literally growling with anger, and I knew he was going to have some fit if I didn't go.

'Well, Charley, this was fun.' I sighed, grabbing my school bag. 'But I better get going.' I walked to his door before I hesitated. 'Don't forget to make up with Amy!'

'Yeah, whatever.' He replied flatly.

I received a call at three in the morning, which didn't just wake me, but my mom, dad and little brother. They were so pissed.

'Its for you.' Mom yelled angrily. I picked up the landline in my room.

'Yello?' I said sleepily, covering my eyes with my forearm.

'It's Charley.' The boy said in a hoarse whisper.

'Oh, fuck off.' I grumbled, about to hang up.

'No! Wait! Please, hear me out!' He pleaded, making me put the phone back to my ear.

'Charley, do you know what time it is?' I asked.

'I know, but its important and you're the only one who will listen to me.' Charley said.

'I wonder why.' I muttered.

'Its Jerry! He attacked me.'

'Oh, Charley, not this again.' I complained.

'He broke into my house and he's going to kill me tomorrow night!' He exclaimed.

'Okay, Charley. It was probably a realistic dream or something. Go back to sleep.' I told him.

'Harmony, ple-'

'Charley. Tomorrow, I will prove to you that vampires do NOT EXIST!'


End file.
